Leico Unexpected Actions
by TheTwinlessTwin
Summary: Leo has been gone for a little over a month, Nico has started cutting again. No one knows what will happen. Takes place after BoO. Mostly Leico / Neo, but also Jercy and some others,Warning; contains mature and adult themes, triggers, foul language, boy-on-boy sexual acts, also may contain spoilers if you have not read some of the books in the series. You have been warned *cackles*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time publishing on this site, please be kind. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated**

**Sorry to say that I can't promise scheduled updates, because for the most part my brain either loves my stories or hates them, and sometimes it picks favorites. Ideas are welcomed and if you have something to say or any special requests I will try to work things out. Thanks! :) Also if my grammar or spelling is incorrect please feel free to point it out and I will try to fix it asap ok? okay! bye, let me know if you like it, please? (help tell my brain to update?)**~TheTwinlessTwin

Leico; day 1 {first notions}  
Leo's POV;  
The day I get back to camp will be just awesome, I'm sure of it. I mean yeah I'd rescude Calypso but after we finally got off of her island (you know, when I kinda came back to life for her and all) the first two stops she started mooning over other boys. The first two stops! I asked her about it, you know no big deal, right? Wrong, she yelled in my elfish face. Like seriously who does that? She told me she was 'no longer interested in me' or whatever, and that baisically all she wanted was a pretty boy with perfect hair, perfect cloths, and lots of money. I'm fairly sure the only things I lacked were the money and the perfect cloths; but I'm a mechanic, I'm fairly dirty all the time, you would think that she would be able to get that. She asked me to take her to Pairis and leaver her there, I said sure, I would take her; plot twist! I dropped her back off on Ogygia or whatever the name of her stupid island was. Literally, I pushed her off of Phestus (don't worry I strapped a parashute on her first .). Team Leo; 1 billion, Team Calypso; 00000! Needless to say I feel pretty acomplished.

Honestly I had planned on hiding out in Bunker 9 for a couple of days, you know, just letting people catch a glimps of me. No more, no less; just to mess with their heads, have a couple of laughs. I would have stole Brain girl's hat too, had I got the chance. But no such luck, Phestus decided to fly right into the middle of camp as I was sleeping. It's the middle of the night of course, so most sane people are asleep. Nico was the first one to come out of his cabin. The landing was pretty quiet and all but he still heard it. He could be BatMan if he really wanted to. Well, practically anyways. But he's the one who came over and woke me up like it was perfectly normal for this to happen.

"Leo," he hissed in my ear "Leo wake up, the Harpies will be here soon, and if they find you out here then they'll eat you And Phestus. Please wake up Leo, I need you to wake up!" I blink the sleep from my eyes and bolt up in my seat "what? where's the monster? I'll kill it Nico, don't worry 'bout it." I ramble, still half asleep. He just rolls his eyes at me and pulls me down from the mechanical dragon. "Go hide, Phestus! we'll find you tomorrow, I promise, now go." Phestus takes off through the air, probably going to the bunker. How no one else has woken up yet is a mystery to me. As Nico drags me into his cabin I hear the Harpies making their way around the side of the cabin, grumbling when they find no campers out of bed. I finally wake all the way up when I stubb my toe on Nico's dresser; I curse rather loudly and hear the smaller boy laughing at me. "s'not funny BatMan." I sit on the edge of what I assume is his bed and rub my sore toe. He flips a lamp on without any consideration for my eyes. It's really not that bright but it feels like a freaking lightsaber I swear. "BatMan?" he snorts, "fine, then I guess I get to call you Iron Man, hmm, I guess the Human Torch would be more acurate though... whatever, I'm sticking with Iron Man." he nods like it's just been decided that my new name is Iron Man. Whatever, I stretch out on his bed and kick my boots off. "Mind if I crash here for the night? I'm kinda too tired to go back to my cabin or bunker nine without being eaten by the harpies sooo..." I don't wait for an answer before rolling up in his covers, I'm probably getting them teribly dirty but I just can't really bring myself to care right now. "Whatever, but stay on that side of the cabin Iron Man, I have a boyfriend and I don't really need any more rumers spreading around thanks." What? Since when has Nico had a boyfriend? Or been gay for that matter? I hear a sound like cloths hitting the floor followed by one that signals that he's hit the mattres. Before too long I can tell that he's fast asleep, I guess his nightmares aren't so bad... or he's just too tired to sleep and have dreams? I wonder who his boyfriend is, is it Jason? oh, please say it's Jason, that would be freaking sweet! Ok, it's decided, I don't care who his boyfriend is, I just want to mess with the two of them. I slowly get up from the bed, making sure to be extra quiet, if I remember right, Nico's a pretty light sleeper, so I have to be carefull.

Nico's POV;  
When I wake up the morning light is in my eyes, who opened the fucking blinds? I keep my eyes closed and think back to last night, is Leo really back, or, was it just another one of my messed up dreams? I go to roll over only to feel arms wrapped rather tightly around my waist, I think it's Will, until I smell motor oil and feel suspenders scratching at my bare back. Wait-WhAt?! "LEO?! WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING YOU USELESS PIECE OF IRON- Shit! wake up so I can yell at you properly!" I wiggle out of his warm embrace, the heat is different than Will's, warmer, more comfortable. But wait- that's wrong, I'm not supposed to like Leo's heat better... I mean Will is the one who's my boyfriend. "Leo freAKING VALDEZ GET YOUR BUT OUT OF MY BED YOU PERVERT!" That certainly got his attention, though I'm not entirely sure how he slept through my first outburst, he jolts awake "Wha-? Nico? Come back an' cuddle me, 's too hot-" I smack him upside the head and grab my Stegion iron sword from the night table. He finally scarmbles out of my bed and starts backing towards my door, I follow him, thoroughly aggitated. Then I start to scream, he starts running, and I give chase. "LEO VALDEZE WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I TOLD YOU I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD STAY IN MY CABIN FOR THE NIGHT- IF YOU STAYED ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ROOM YOU PRAT! AND WHAT DO I WAKE UP TO? YOU SPOONING ME IN MY FREAKING UNDERWEAR YOU JACK ASS! THAT'S WHAT! TELL ME THAT'S ACCEPTABLE- TURN AROUND AND TRY TO TELL ME THAT'S FREAKING ACCEPTABLE YOU FLIPPETY FLAMING BALL OF GAS!

Jason's POV; I was just sitting down to my table for a quick breakfast before training when I hear what sounds like angry screaming coming from the cabins. What the heck could that even be? Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper all walk over, so the only ones really missing are Leo and Nico... but we all know that Leo's not coming back. He died while destroying the Goddess Gaea enough to put her to sleep for eternity about a month ago. We've all been pretty down about it but stuff like that happens... All of a sudden two demigods go running full tilt through the dining hall, one running and being chased, the other chasing and yelling. "was that Leo running away from-" starts Hazel, but she's unable to finish so Percy decides to finish for her "Nico, who is yelling angrilly at the top of his lungs about waking up to being spooned and chasing him with a sword in nothing but his underwear?" Frank just nods. The rest of us are a little shell shocked to be honest. Hazel looks over towards the Apollo table but when she meets Will Sollace's eyes he drops it and looks at the table like he's planning on doing something Hazel will like even less than what just happened. That's deffinatly not a good sign. He's normally all smiles and sunshine. I swear if he hurts Nico I will personally- "wait, did you just say that was Leo?" asked Piper, breaking my concentration. We all jump back into reality and chase after the two of them. Determined to find out just what exactly is going on here.

Percy; We all follow the two screaming boys without needing to say anything at all. Personally I'm stoked that Leo's alive, if it's Leo that is, but I just have this gut feeling, like only Leo would have done something like tht, just to get on Nico's nerves and surprise who ever just so happened to come and wake them up. We end up chasing them both into the arena, were Mrs. O'Leary decides that it's a good idea to tackle the pair and shower them in kisses. Gross. "Leo? Is it really you man?" I ask when Mrs.O'Leary finally lets them up. He grins, "yep, the Super-Sized McShizzel just got back, how bout that? hey, by the way, how long have I been gone exacty?" As Leo talks he rather discreetly makes his way around us, putting the group between himself and Nico. Smart, I would not want Nico to be mad at me, I don't think I would stand a chance against him. I shiver slightly before Jason speaks up "But, like, we thought you died Leo. Nico felt you die and we couldn't find you anywhere. You've been gone for a little over a month."

Leo's POV; "woah, I know I died and all, but I can explain. I had no idea I had been gone so long though..." That is what tumbles out of my mouth. Of course it is, nothing cool, or fancy, or even nerdy or analitical. Nope, just kind of obvius. Yep that's me, Captain Obvious. I feel like an idiot. Anyways, Piper's jaw drops, Hazel looks like she's about to cry, Percy, Jason, and Frank all look rather stunned, and Nico, as per usual, looks annoyed and rather angry at my general existance. Ah, it sure is good to be back isnt it? It almost feels as though nothing has changed. Wow, that's pretty bad... Suddenly Nico's wearing cloths. And not just any cloths, like, Daaaammmmnnnnn that boi look fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnne cloths. There's only one way that could have happened, and I'm pretty sure that it's not a good thing that she's taken an interest... All of a sudden Piper's mom, Aphrodite, appears in the middle of the group. At the same time I notice Will Sollace walk into the Arena, being careful to not draw attention to himself. Then she talks, "Nico dear, you are sexy, naughty, and bitchy but that does not mean it's ok to walk around in nothing but your underwear. You should know better after all." then she winks at him. For some reason that makes me mad. I do not like this lady, like, at all. Great, now I sound like a valley girl. Joy. Nico just shrugs and rolls his eyes, like he deals with the goddess of love on a daily basis. "Oh, don't be like that, I'm here to issue a challenge of sorts, or would it be more of a quest?" even when she's puzzled she still looks gorgeous. I try not to pay too much attention to what she looks like, it tends to give me a headache. Nico looks warry, as does the rest of the group, even Will the terrible ninja looks a little scared. "oh, it's nothing too bad, I assure you. No, it's more of a double whammy to the entirety of the camp. There are two stages-" Then Piper decids to interupt "But Mother, you promised you wouldn't meddle! You said that-" Aphrodite interupts right back, silencing Piper with a look that petrifies, but is still pretty. Man she's creepy! "This has nothing to do with that Piper, and besides, I never promised any such thing. Now, part one; everyone in camp has to date someone opposite of their preffered gender, that means straight people with people of their same gender, this shouldn't be a problem for most of you, and homosexuals with someone of the opposite gender. That might be a little bit harder, as for bisexual people, (here she glances over at me) they will be with their non-preffered gender, which ever that may be. Oh and there will be close relations where biology allows, as in, between everyone but the lovely gaybies!" Frank raises his hand and the Godess nods at him "Yes, dear?" "um, I was just wondering what the second part of this was?" She smiles at him but in my opinion he only looks more nervous. "Good question Frank, well, after a certain period of time, I haven't quiet decided yet, the dating regiem will end and you can go back to your normal couples or single-ness. Of course you will have the option of staying with that person if you ah, change your mind about a few things. But after that, there will be a surprise, all I'm going to say is that you might want to practice your singing, especially in front of other people." She looks at Nico pointedly one last time before disappearing.

Nico's POV; After the Godess finally leaves (thank Zeus!) I turn around to look at Will, hands on hips. "Well?" I ask. I can tell that something's up with him, somethings off, and he tried to sneak into the arena. Hah! As if I wouldn't notice! He looks at the ground and shifts uncomfortably, he obviously has something to say, and I doubt it's anything good. I roll my eyes, thuroughly annoyed "Spit it out Will." I say, my voice going low and quiet. I have a feeling I know what he's going to say. I've been thinking about it myself latelly after all... "uh, I-I'm sorry Nico. I-I cheated on you and I just think that we should see other people." He shifts nervously and flinches when I move my hand to run it through my hair and sigh. "Fine, I've kind of been thinking the same thing." He looks up, somewhat hopefull, "you knew?" he asks "Well, I didn't know that you were cheating on me but I was certainly thinking we should see other people." I shrug and he looks slightly broken, but he can deal with it, after all, he's the one who brought it up. Plus he's apparantly been cheating on me as well, so theres that. "Come on guys, let's go." I wave Leo over and jum up on his back, for some reason he seems oddly pleased at this. What is up with these cloths she gave me? I feel weirdly... powerful I guess. Every one just kinds of doesn't talk and follows Leo. I wonder where he's leading us? To bunker 9 maybe? I feel really tired, and Leo's back feels nice and warm on my chest, definitly a better heat than Will's...

Jason's POV; So we all end up following Leo to who knows where as Nico falls asleep on his back. Strange to say the least. Also, Aphrodite's whole curse thing? Totally weird. Finally Leo ends up leading us to Bunker 9. It's actually a pretty cool place all concidering. "So," I start "Do we have any idea when this will be effective?" The others just kind of look at each other until Leo puts Nico on this random bunk against the back wall and turns to a monator and brings up the dining hall were most of the camp is still gathered. Chiron is talking to Aphrodite, just as Leo gets the audio to work the godess waves her hand and a large bulletin-bored, shaped like a giant heart of course, leaps into existance to one side of the pavillion. On it are what I am assuming are lists of names, paired off of course. Leo zooms in so that we can read the names as Chiron explains the godess's dictation for the campers's love lives. They do not look amussed. Percy whoops, and only now do I realise that our names are paired off together. He turns to me and bear-hugs me "Our Bromance has reached the next level bro! sorry Annabeth, but I'm Jason's for a while. And you better stay away yourself Piper." then he smirks and winks at me, and I can't help but to grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV~

hahah! Yes! I knew she would pair me with Jason! what self-respecting love goddess wouldn't? I mean come on, we're like, the dream team or whatever. Plus he's totally my best bromance! Oh, and the look on Piper's and Annabeth's faces when I told them they'd better stay back? freaking priceless, I swear. The best part about this whole thing is that Frank and Leo have been paired up, and Will Solace (that conniving little weasel) doesn't have a name next to his, the only solitary name I might add. If I didn't know any better I might think that Aphrodite did it on purpose, just to smite him for breaking up one of her otps. Yes, I do think that might be the reason his name is the only one standing alone. Even the only other camper was paired up with a satyr. Yeah, he totally deserved it. The other couples are Piper and

Annabeth, Hazel and Reyna (is she coming to visit then?), and Nico and Nyssa. huh, who would've guessed she was into chicks?

Leo's POV~

ok so I so wasn't really expecting to be paired up with Frank. I mean no offense but dang, talk about awkward. I turn to look at everyone and see Percy already staking his claim on Jason by climbing up on his back. As though telling their prior girlfriends to back off didn't make things clear enough, weirdo. Once he finally gets to a position that he's comfortable with he points to Frank and I and decides to open his big mouth once more. "So, I guess all that teasing and bickering while we were on the Argo II was just building sexual tension huh? Now I get why you never hung out without Hazel to chaperone you guys, if she, the most reserved member of the crew hadn't been there that whole time, who knows what kind of damage you would have caused, to both the ship and Leo." He stops, smirking from ear to ear. Frank just stands there, his ears turning red from either anger or embarrassment, I'm not entirely sure which it is yet but I, for one, am rather mad and upset. I was pretty girl-crazy for the entire trip, I only ever fantasized about any of the other guys once a week at most! I throw a few greasy lug-nuts at his face and hit him smack dab in the middle of the forehead. "HaHaH! Take that water boy! And if that's the case then you must have a huge ass crush on Nico!" I shout rather spontaneously and jump to my feet, pointing my finger at his nose, only joking of course, but still. Wait- do I feel a little bit... jealous, at the thought of Percy with Nico...?

Nico's POV~

I wake up to the sound of Leo being rather loud and obnoxious, as per the norm, and roll over, hiding under the covers and trying to block him out. I stop when i hear what he says last though- "...Take that water boy! And if that's the case then you must have a huge ass crush on Nico!" I freeze, what the Hades is he talking about? I think it's kind of obvious that Percy does not and never has felt that way about me. I mean really now. I huff, annoyed, as I climb out of the bunk that I find myself in once I actually decide to pay attention to my surroundings. Percy looks over at me and grins "Nah, he totally denied my offer of any kind of relations and pushed me off onto Jason, apparently I wasn't cool enough for him, see, he's kind of picky and-" he's cut off by the act of my hand reaching out and invading the warmth of his back. "Cold-cold-cold!" he shrieks and wriggles away from me, urging Jason to turn so that he can't be caught by surprise again. I look at Annabeth and roll my eyes, she just smiles and snorts. "Well maybe I would have accepted if you hadn't been so dense and big-mouthed. Unlike Jason, who's actually fairly good at keeping secrets and figuring things out." I smile and Percy hides, Frank turns into a bulldog, and Piper propels Annabeth in front of her as though to use her as a shield. "Why the Hades is it that every time I smile you all act as though you're going to be smited where you stand?! Seriously, it's not that weird!"

Jason's POV~

I just shrug and look at Nico kind of helplessly. Personally I think he has a great smile and I don't really get the way people react when he does. It's freaking stupid. Leo, goof-ball that he is, slings his arm around Nico's shoulders and smirks "they're just jelly of how much sexier you are than them, it's ok when you have your normal face on but you grin and bam! Even Percy can't handle that much straight sexy." "Oh, really?" Nico asks sarcastically, "then why aren't you hiding as well 'Super Sized McShizzle'?" Leo just nods like this is a completely valid question. I'm slightly and rather pleasantly surprised to see that Leo still has his arm around Nico's shoulders, still attached to his own body that is. "Well, I see someone almost as sexy as you every day, except I have to be standing in front of a mirror to see him." the scrawny Latino smirks and Nico rolls his eyes, gently shrugging him off. "Darn, and I was hoping you might have an accurate and logical answer for once." How the heck can Nico get away

with being so sarcastic all the time? I mean really, it's hardly fair for the rest of us.

Percy's POV~

I peek around my body guard of Jason and see that Nico and Leo are both smirking and being sarcastic. Now don't get me wrong, that's great and all, but Frank is still a bulldog and I'm not sure just how healthy that is. He looks at me once before toddling over to Leo's chair, climbing up in it, and proceeding to drool in over-drive. Hazel shoots him a look but says nothing. It takes a moment for Leo to realize just what is going on and he goes over to Frank, tries to lift him up off of the chair, and can't.

"Dang Frank what did you eat for lunch, a freaking elephant or what?" then, the official clown that he is, he slips in Frank the bull-dog's pile of drool, and falls straight at Nico of all people. Time seems to slow as we all kind of leap forward, trying to catch him before they both go sprawling, the girls and I trying to tackle him out of the way and Jason trying to catch him with his winds. Thing is, this all seems to backfire. The winds end up pushing against the girls and I, causing us to miss completely and just land all in a heap at Jason's feet, and he decides it's apparently a good idea to fall on top of us, only adding to our pile. Nico is so surprised he doesn't even have time to shadow travel before Leo plows into him, knocking them both to the ground and sending them rolling across the floor, very tangled up to say the least. Frank, always the hero, comes over and licks Hazel's face a few times to make sure she's alright before running over to lick Nico and Leo in the face repeatedly. He's pretty lucky he's still in dog form or Nico might have struck out at him for trying to help by licking his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV~

Of all people, I end up being the one to trip in Frank's nasty dog slobber and fall on Nico. Well crap. I'm actually fairly amazed at the chain reaction that follows. To be honest, I probably couldn't have planned it better myself. As long as i get out of this alive, I think I'll be better off for the experience. Anyways, Nico just looks up at me with this really adorable look of confusion on his face. Then Frank, still in dog form mind you, decides it's a good idea to walk over and start licking our faces. I try to get up and avoid the torrents of dog slobber but I just can't seem to extract myself from Nico's... well, basically his person. So, instead of getting up I end up falling on him again. This time he seems to shake off the shock and his cheeks redden, his lips opening to blurt out the most absurd sentence that he could possible come up with.  
"I have a girlfriend!" I just stare at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. It's terribly ironic seeing as he's gay, and now 'dating' my apparently lesbian half-sister, Nyssa. At this point Nico's looking at me like I'm a mad man. We untangle ourselves before Jason decides to explain that he does, in fact, have a girlfriend.

Nico's POV~

When I finally get over the shock of having Leo on top of me, our bodies tangled together in a jumbled up mess, I blurt out the stupidest thing in my entire life. Then Leo starts laughing like a lunatic and I push Frank the bulldog away from my face, his slobber is accepted but not appreciated, then I untangle myself from the hysterical latino boy.  
"...So yeah, that's basically what happened and pipes and annabeth, Leo and Frank, Hazel and Reyna, you and Nyssa, and Percy and I are all dating now. Oh, and Will is the only camper who doesn't have a name next to his. The only other remaining camper was paired up with a satyr." Jason concludes his update with a smug look on his face. I have a feeling that he won't Will's punishment end there, but that he is immensely satisfied with the love goddess's apparent input on the situation.  
"Well then, I guess I do have a girlfriend. Leo seems to be immensely amused by this fact as well." I shoot him a pointed look before taking off the jacket that Aphrodite zapped onto my back in the arena, it feels weird, and besides, it's got the T-Birds insignia from the movie Grease on the back, my hair's slicked back like Danny's too.

Jason's POV~

As Nico takes off the jacket I realise that Aphrodite basically made him look like Danny from the movie Grease.  
"Well, you'd better go and meet up with Nyssa huh? I mean just go and see what she thinks of the whole situation and discuss how you're gonna act and stuff huh?" I ask hurriedly before he can shoot Leo another look. Nico nods slowly like he can see my point before looking back at Leo, but at least he's not glaring at him this time.  
"Hey Leo, where's she most likely to be this time of day anyways?"  
"Uh, the engines shop I guess, I think she had a new project of a car or something." Leo shrugs "I could take you if ya want." Nico nods like he's not sure what to make of Leo's offer.  
"How about Frank goes with you guys? percy, the girls, and I can go and find out weather Reyna will be visiting us." I grin and grab Percy, using the wind to herd everyone towards the door. I have a feeling I know what Aphrodite is up to with this game and wardrobe change.

Percy's POV~

Jason grabs my hand and gives me a knowing look like he know's what Aphrodite's plans are and he's not so sure about them any more. As Jason herds us all out of bunker nine Nico and Leo grab hands to avoid falling again, Frank following close behind them, waiting until we are fully outside and Jason's stopped with his wind thing to shift back to human form. Man that's weird to watch. I'm not sure why Jason's suddenly so eager to find out if Reyna's really coming to visit or not, or to split us all up so soon when Leo only just got back, but I can't really say that I mind all that much. Yeah it's kind of hard to process that Leo died and came back but it's really just easier to pretend like he was never gone in the first place. Leo turns away into the woods and starts off still holding Nico's hand, I'm not sure Nico's even noticed because if he had he probably would have let go by now. Frank follows happily, just glad to have something to do, probably. There hasn't really been a whole lot to do for him, he got special leave from the legion after the war against Gaea so that he could stay and keep watch over Hazel, she wasn't doing that good and Nico talked Reyna into believing that it would be better for her to stay here where he could readily keep an eye on her and stuff.

Leo's POV~

When we get to the engines shop I realize that I've been holding Nico's hand the whole way here and quickly let go. He doesn't seem to notice as he stares at the rather steampunk door imbedded into one of the tree's in the middle of the woods. I wait for Frank to catch up with us before entering the code and opening the door. "After you," I say as I sweep an imaginary hat from the top of my head, waving my arm in a large swooping motion towards the door, clearly motioning the two of them enters first with Nico following closely behind, my guess is that hiding in other people's shadows is just a habit for him by now. I follow, careful to close the door securely, before following them down the winding staircase. When I reach the bottom I see Nyssa and a bunch of the other kids from the Hephaestus cabin working on an older car, rusty for sure, it definitely needs a lot of work before it's ready to be seen by anyone. I just can't resist since I've been gone for so long, presumed dead that is, they would have had to find a new head councilor. My guess is Nyssa, she's pretty put together and organized, and she's been here a while. Of course I have to get my bed space back, so I decide on the shout and surprise method. "YO YO YO! the Supersized McShizzle is back from the dead and ready to party! Step aside please, Head of Cabin and his plus two coming through!" Everyone stops dead where they are and stares at me like I'm some sort of ghost. I guess I shouldn't really surprised though.

Nico's POV~

I'm a little surprised to see that Nyssa is the only girl in the shop, but the other girls in her cabin are probably just working on other projects. When Leo decides to waltz in and just yell at everyone after he's been dead and gone for so long he is greeted with silence. After a pause, however, Nyssa runs over and picks him up in a grizzly hug, swings him around while laughing, then sets him down on the ground and slaps him for good measure before going off into a rant. "Leo Valdez don't you ever, EVER, do that again! Do you know how messed up we were when you disappeared?! We couldn't fix anything for over a week! You and your stupid fire, taking off with Phestus and not telling anyone. Reappearing weeks later with no explanation and just expecting us to act as though you had taken a walk! We thought you were dead Leo, DEAD, do you get that?! EVERYONE thought you were dead! Nico said that he FREAKING FELT YOU DIE!" She's really worked up, and kind of scaring me to be honest. Then she decides to do the strangest thing of all. She hugs him and smiles, lowering her voice.  
"I- We've missed you Leo, like, a lot ok? So just promise me you wont do it again ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's POV~

I jog up to the big house porch where I can see Chiron and Mr. D and wave as I come up the steps. Percy and the girls are right behind me as I step forward and lean down towards where Chiron is sitting. "Excuse me for interrupting but could I have a word sir?" Chiron looks up from their game of Pinochle and glances back at Mr.D who just rolls his eyes and waves his hand.

"Very well, Chiron feel free to go converse with this, this, Jercy Greaves, or whatever his name is. We can finish this up later."

Chiron nods to either party before rising to his full height, thoroughly exposing his lower half which- well, is the body of a glossy white stallion. He then proceeds to make his way a bit farther from the others with me by his side before leaning down to converse quietly with the former centurion.

"How important/confidential would you prefer this conversation to be Jason? I can only do so much and there are certain campers with surprisingly good hearing." I look back around at the others who are waiting for me on the front steps before shrugging

"I'd rather have the others hear what I have to say but it's not a big deal if you don't want to." Chiron grins and waves Percy and the girls on over.

Percy's POV~

Chiron waves us closer and I'm the first to make my way over, followed closely by the girls.

"Hey Chiron, so, well, some pretty interesting things have happened huh?" I try for casual but I'm pretty sure I fail rather miserably. Annabeth says that my poker face isn't very good. He raises an eyebrow at me and Jason quickly intervenes.

"What we wanted to talk to you about are a few er, arrangements and, well, we were wondering about some requirements for this-" he pauses and looks up at the sky "quest of sorts I guess." I'm going to assume he said quest instead of curse to try and avoid being really cursed by the goddess of love herself. Good call. I nod appreciatively even though I don't exactly know what he means to ask.

"Oh, yes of course," Chiron too looks to the sky "the 'quest'. Do go on Jason" my best friend- or I guess I should say boyfriend now, huh, looks around at me and the girls before he talks.

"Well, we were kind of wondering what each couple or really what the whole camp has to do before the objective is completed. We were also wondering what the objective is, Sir."

Leo's POV~

Ok, so I may have expected some drama upon my return to the shop and camp as a whole, but I did Not expect to be slapped. I mean really, who does that? Apparently Nyssa, that's who. If anything I thought she might slug me, which I was half expecting, unlike the slap. So when she keeps talking I kinda zone out, and when she says

"Okay?" I just nod. No idea what she said but I don't want to upset her again. Time for a distraction.

"So, have you guys heard of the whole, uh, Aphrodite quest thing that's going on?" Nyssa and the others shake their heads, pretending that the whole slapping thing never happened, jerks. I look back at Nico and Frank, only to find that my 'boyfriend' is back in dog mode and sitting on Nico's lap, Nico who is now sitting on the stairs and pointedly avoiding looking at anything that's alive. Stupid attractive bastard. I mean watt? Who said that? Wasn't me that's for sure. Maybe it was Frank. Either way, neither one of them is offering up any help. Not cool guys, not cool at all.

Nico's POV~

Frank's drooling all over me, which is really gross, and now I can feel at least three people watching me. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that that hot head Leo is counting on me to explain everything. I would make Frank do it, but I don't like talking to him when he's an animal, it makes me feel a little too crazy. So I push Frank off of my lap and stand up, running a hand through my hair.

"Okay look, here's the short version because I don't want to explain it all, Aphrodite gave the entire camp a 'quest' where everyone is paired up with someone who is not of their preferred gender and they have to date. They have to sit at meals together, and hold hands, and hang out and stuff to. Also I have a feeling that there's going to be singing. Because I hate that and she seems to be pushing everyone out of my comfort zone. If you want to know anymore ask Leo, Frank, or anyone else but me. Oh, and the reason I had Leo bring me here is because Nyssa's my Girlfriend now. And Frank's here because he got paired with Leo. Ok? Questions? No? Good."

Jason's POV~

Chiron hums and looks over at the strawberry fields.

"well, I can't really give you specifics because I don't have any, but I do believe that the general idea is to have campers become more accepting of eachother, with all of the gender spectrum and emotional range advancements in past years. Even though we're Greek the majority of campers still seem to be against or on edge when it comes to the LGBT community as a whole. This is unfortunate and I believe that She is trying to fix the situation." He lowers his voice

"But, on a completely unrelated note, a certain goddess or entity may be trying to fix a few relationships, wreck a few relationships, and create a few new relationships based off of their personal preferences." He looks around at us all

"But you most certainly did Not hear that from me. If you did hear it from anyone it was that particularly tall stalk of grass over there." Chiron gestures to a large plot of grass next to the big house and returns to his game of Pinochle with Mr.D.

Percy's POV~

After talking to Chiron Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and I head down to the lake to talk things over and think about it all for a while. After about ten minutes of sitting with our feet in the water Jason opens his big mouth, you know, the one with the scar he got while trying to eat a stapler.

"What if…" he starts out slowly, never a good sign by the way, no matter Watt Leo tells you

"What if she's going after Nico? I mean he's had it hard enough as it is. Watt if she's the reason that the thing with Will happened? And watt about him waking up with Leo spooning him? I just feel like she's picked on him enough already and I can't seem to figure out why she can't just leave him alone for once."

He seems really angry, which kind of surprises me a little because I didn't think that he and Nico were all that close. I mean yeah I've seen them hang out and stuff but Nico just never seems especially friendly towards him. I don't know, maybe I'm just missing a whole bunch of stuff. I feel so lost! But I guess he kinda has a point? I mean Nico's life certainly hasn't been easy so far, why can't people (and gods) just leave him alone?

Sorry for the no updates and short chapter guys, I had a lot going on and I honestly kind of forgot about this story but I should be working on it more now and I'll try to update more often


End file.
